


It's Been A While

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here have an OOC Xander, sorry. He probably acts like this only with Camilla, for the fact that they had been through so much together. Dealing with Garon's mistress', Katerina dying, Camilla's shitty mother and such, and he is probably closest to her, out of everyone, and his siblings. Xander probably reacts differently when his mother is mentioned, as well. There is so much to him and his mother that is what has me most interested in him. Please don’t yell at me or anything because of Xander being OOC. I really wanted to have him this way because it’s a side of him he probably has, but doesn’t ever show because you know, he’s Xander, Crown Prince and such.





	

He trained, he always trained, it was nothing new. She always worried about him, even though he always kept his distance from her, and the other three of them. She remembered them being so close when they were children, always being near each other. He always treated her as a sister, even though they aren’t were fully related. His mother…his mother, she loved her even though she wasn’t her child. But no matter what, she loved her with all her heart. 

“Xander, Xander,” Camilla said. “I wonder where he is. He usually is training, but it’s always somewhere different.” 

All she wanted, was to spend some time with him, once more, to be like old times. To see his smile, to see him laugh again, to feel his brotherly love again. 

Camilla kept walking in circles, trying to find Xander, who was no where to be found. She thought and thought, where could he possibly be? She remembered, when they were younger, he used to like somewhere that had a beautiful scenery, that is was quite, where no one could find him. It was to get away from everyone, especially their father, and to find something to remind him of his mother. Camilla left the camp and made her way to a wheat field. 

“So this is where you have been, Xander, darling,” she said. 

Xander put his sword back in it’s sheath, as he turned around to face his sister. “Where else where would I be,” he sighed. 

“Please, for once in your life, can you relax.” 

He sighed once again, he didn’t want to. It wasn’t something he was accustomed to. 

“Why don’t you come with me and get some tea? Please?”

“Very well.” 

The two walked into the nearest town and found a cafe. Xander sat at one of the tables as Camilla went to grab them both tea and bonbons. 

Xander took a sip of his tea, wondering why Camilla had asked him to come here. “Was there any particular reason why you wanted me to be with you here,” he asked, putting down a cup of tea. 

Camilla chuckled as she ate some of the bonbons. “I really wanted to spend some time with my darling older brother,” she smiled. 

“You know I’m very busy.” 

“Yes, I know, but you need this more than anybody.” 

Xander was very irritated, after a few second, he smiled at his sister. 

That feeling, when ever he smiled, it felt so familiar, so warm. It always made her feel better when he smiled, even though he didn’t smile all the time. 

“Is there you wanted to talk about,” Xander asked, picking up his cup of tea. 

“Yes,” Camilla said, grinning. “is there anyone you are in loooove with?!~” 

He chocked, trying to drink his tea. “W-Why do you care,” he blushed.

“Ahaha, you look so cute,” Camilla laughed. She picked up a napkin and wiped the dripping tea off his face. “Why wouldn’t I? I need to know who loves my dear brother.” 

Xander’s blush only deepened. It was a new feeling for him. “Please stop, this embarrassing.” 

“Hehehehehe.” 

“Hahaha.” 

“I miss this.” 

“Hm?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“What’s on your mind?” 

“Oh, nothing.”

“Camilla?” 

“I just miss being around close to each other. We used to tell each other everything, go everywhere together.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. We all knew the man you had to become. You had no other choice.” 

“Sister?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” 

“There is something that I want to show you.” 

“You want to show ME something?” 

“Yeah, but it’s a surprise, so I can’t tell you what it is.” 

“This has to be good.” 

Xander took her hand and led her to a forest, close to where they were, but they took a few pit stops on the way. 

“Close your eyes,” Xander said, “and keep a hold of my hand.” 

“Hehe, okay, okay,” Camilla said. 

“Now, open them.” 

She opened her eyes and looked at the scenery. The lake, so clear that it mirroring everything around it, the flowers growing on both sides of pretty colors of bright purple, pink, blue, and yellow, there were no clouds, just the blue sky with the shinning sun, with the slight breeze, flowing through the air. 

“I remembered, when we were little, mother would take us to the mountains, where she grew up, and there was something like this. You loved it so much, she would take us here, when ever she got the chance.” 

Tears flowed down her face. The warmth of all of this, it almost felt she was a child again, with Xander and his mother, the woman that took care of her. She loved Katerina so very much, she always treated her like she was her own child, never having any resentment towards her. Xander embraced Camilla with a hug, letting her lean on him. 

“Mother loved your smile, she always did. Even though you weren’t her daughter, she was proud of you and always happy to have you around.” 

“I miss her so much.” 

“I do too. She was amazing.” 

“Yes.” 

“When this war is over, when we go back to Nohr, we should visit her grave.” 

“Oh, and maybe bring some purple and white Heathers, weren’t those her favorite?” 

“Yes. In truth, she named me after those flowers.” 

“Really?” 

“She told me that whenever she saw those flowers, she wouldn’t stop smiling and when I was born, and to when she died, she always had a smile on her face. They also mean ‘protector,’ and my name means ‘defender of men,’ she felt that I would always protect the people I care for, defend them with my life.” 

“Katerina…Mother, she really did love her flowers.” 

“She did. I loved her so much,” Xander said, starting to cry. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Camilla said. She put her hands on his face, started to wipe the tears. She pulled him closer, only to let him cry. “It’s okay, even the strongest of people need to cry. Mother would have been so proud of you, she loved you with all her heart.” 

“She…She died protecting me…” 

“That’s all she ever wanted to do, was to protect you, and love you.” 

After a few minutes, Xander finally stopped crying. It had been a long time since he lasted cried. The last time he cried, was when his mother died. This felt unnatural to him, but whenever his mother was mentioned, he was either irritated, brooding, or saddened. His mother meant everything to him, but it had been so many years since he had seen her. His world revolved around his parents when he was a child.

“Thank you, Camilla. I’m really sorry, I haven’t been myself at all today,” Xander said. 

“It’s alright, I like seeing this side of you. It’s been a long while since you shown this part of you, not since when we were young,” Camilla replied. 

He faintly smiled. 

“We should probably be heading back to camp. I think there is a certain someone waiting for you,” Camilla winked. 

Xander sighed, heading back on his own. 

“Pftt, hahah, I’m kidding, Brother,” she laughed, following him back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have an OOC Xander, sorry. He probably acts like this only with Camilla, for the fact that they had been through so much together. Dealing with Garon's mistress', Katerina dying, Camilla's shitty mother and such, and he is probably closest to her, out of everyone, and his siblings. Xander probably reacts differently when his mother is mentioned, as well. There is so much to him and his mother that is what has me most interested in him. Please don’t yell at me or anything because of Xander being OOC. I really wanted to have him this way because it’s a side of him he probably has, but doesn’t ever show because you know, he’s Xander, Crown Prince and such.


End file.
